Однажды под Рождество
by susanivanova12
Summary: к празднику Рождества на станции и без команды Энтерпрайза хватает проблем


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG 13

**Пейринг**: герои мира В5, герои мира Ст

**Жанр**: АУ, ТОС, романтика, юмор, флафф

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: к празднику Рождества на станции и без команды Энтерпрайза хватает проблем

**Статус**: закончен

**Однажды под Рождество**

Душевное состояние коммандера можно было назвать емким русским словом «раздрай». Капитан Шеридан улетел на Землю по срочным делам и обещался вернуться только через неделю – чертов гипер, даже через него добраться от станции до Земли целая проблема! - мистер Гарибальди хандрил и вот-вот обещал сорваться в пучину алкогольного наслаждения, послы как всегда цапались друг с другом, у ГКара болела голова, Лондо был страшно весел, неприлично громогласен и то и дело пытался пожелать нарну счастливого земного праздника, вызывая у последнего все новые приступы мигрени, Стивен трудился в лазарете с перебравшими выпивки землянами, прибывшими отмечать праздник на станцию, а Иванова как приклеенная торчала на мостике, сулила по сто чертей каждому земному судну, выходившему из гиперпространства, жестоко завидовала Синклеру, который наслаждался покоем и уединением на Минбаре, и хотела только выспаться.

Пока вся станция готовилась к Рождеству, Иванова готовилась к большим проблемам, а, согласно русскому поверью – ждать оставалось не так уж и долго.

- Коммандер, из гиперворот выходит корабль, - доложил Корвин.

- Опять, - зло бросила Иванова. – Тип?

- Неизвестен. Коммандер, корабль незначительно поврежден.

- Сообщите ремонтникам – пусть готовятся принять его.

- Но, коммандер, доки полные, свободных ремонтников нет.

- Значит, найдите ремонтников, которые свободны! – повысила голос коммандер. – И пусть летят к ним. Свяжитесь с кораблем, передайте, что мы готовы оказать им посильную помощь.

- Коммандер, они нас вызывают сами, - Корвин коснулся наушника и взглянул в строгое лицо Сьюзан.

- На экран, - приказала она, по привычке одернув китель.

- Звездолет Объединенной Федерации планет Энтерпрайз, капитан Джеймс Кирк, - сообщил светловолосый красивый мужчина, сияя неприлично красивыми глазами.

- Станция земного содружества Вавилон 5, коммандер Сьюзан Иванова, - ответила Иванова. – Чем могу помочь, капитан Кирк?

- У нас поврежден варп-двигатель, поломка небольшая, но нам нужен свободный док.

- Варп-двигатель? Впрочем, не важно. Простите, капитан, доки по завязку, но я выслала вам навстречу ремонтников и ремонтный бот, если понадобится.

- Бот? В смысле, шаттл? Своим ходом?

Иванова округлила глаза.

- Смешная шутка, капитан. Нет, я его телепортирую прямо на борт Вашего корабля.

- Хорошо, примите координаты, - мужчина сверкнул глазами и улыбнулся.

- Лейтенант, примите координаты, - обернулась Иванова к Корвину, отключив связь.

Дэвид записал данные и отключил связь.

- Эм… коммандер, а что мне с ними делать? – недоуменно взглянул он на Иванову.

- Что угодно, - отмахнулась та. – Странный он какой-то. Что еще за варп-двигатель?

- Он сказал, что может прибыть для урегулирования вопросов через пару минут.

- Пару? – нервы коммандера накалились до предела. – Что за двигатель у них в шаттлах? Какие пары минут? Куда я его помещу?

- Коммандер, - Корвин снова коснулся наушника, - офицер охраны Гаррисон докладывает, что в комнате отдыха материализовались какие-то люди.

- Материа… Вот черт! – Иванова подскочила на месте. – Дэвид, примите мостик. Гаррисон, глаз с них не спускайте! – приказала она в линк, выбегая.

- Поразительно, - заявил Спок, оглядываясь.

- Совершенно согласен, - ответил Кирк.

Вбежавшую в помещение красивую молодую женщину в черной форме и со строгой прической, Кирк опознал как коммандера Иванову и подтянулся.

- Как вы?.. – коммандер сердито нахмурилась на десант, но тут же перебила себя. – Капитан Кирк.

- Коммандер, - Кирк протянул руку. Иванова приняла рукопожатие и выдавила из себя измученное подобие улыбки. – Позвольте представить мою команду: коммандер Спок, доктор Леонард Маккой, лейтенант Эмилия Гарроу, мистер Чехов и мистер… Коммандер?

Иванова, плюнув на правила приличия и капитана, широким шагом подошла к Чехову, который до странного выглядел как-то молодо и слишком нелепо одетым, сгребла его за грудки и замахнулась.

- Богом клянусь, если это Ваши штучки! – зашипела она.

- Коммандер! – Кирк бросился защищать своего навигатора.

- Штучки? – повторил испуганный Чехов, не зная даже, как реагировать на красивую, но страшно злую женщину. – Не понимаю.

- Уберите эти галлюцинации, Бестер! – Иванова оттолкнула Кирка и встряхнула Чехова сильнее.

- Но я не Бестер! – растерялся Чехов. – Меня зовут Павел Андреевич Чехов.

Иванова отпустила молодого мужчину и обвела цепким взглядом растерянных людей.

- Проклятье, - выдохнула она. – Простите за это недоразумение, сэр, - она тут же собралась и встала навытяжку перед Кирком.

- Очевидно, вышла какая-то ошибка, коммандер, - Кирк оглянулся на ошарашенного, но живого и невредимого Чехова. – Мы пришли с мирной миссией и просьбой.

- Ну да, - Иванова покосилась на клона Бестера, тот отвел глаза. – Приношу свои извинения, мистер Чехов.

- Ничего, я понимаю, - буркнул тот.

- Вряд ли, слава Богу, - так же заворчала Иванова. – Что ж, не буду спрашивать, как вы тут оказались – ремонтники уже отправлены, можете… обратно… как вы там появились, - она помахала руками.

- Нам нужны дилитиевые кристаллы, - ответил Кирк. – Мы можем их здесь найти?

- Вы можете найти все, что угодно, – коммандер нажала кнопку на линке. – Дэвид, вызовите мистера Гарибальди в комнату отдыха 4, передайте, что у нас гости.

- Есть, коммандер, - ответил голос лейтенанта.

Кирк с интересом посмотрел на руку Сьюзан с прикрепленной к тыльной стороне ладони небольшой плоской белой пластинке.

- Джентльмены… и леди, - Иванова скептично взглянула на девушку в вызывающе коротком красном платье, - пару минут терпения, пожалуйста. Вам все покажут, расскажут и помогут найти. Что? – она приподняла бровь, взглянув на заинтересованного остроухого мужчину – симпатичного, но явно инопланетных кровей, если судить по его зеленоватому цвету кожи. Мужчина так же приподнял бровь и качнул головой.

- Ничего, коммандер, - ответил он приятным баритоном. – Если Вы дадите нам координаты местного рынка, мы не будем утруждать Ваших людей помощью нам.

Иванова приподняла вторую бровь, услышав такое вежливое и безупречно сформулированное предложение. Мужчина с непроницаемым, но довольно интересным лицом пристально смотрел на нее, отчего по спине коммандера толпой пронеслись мурашки.

- Проще отвести вас самой, - ответила она, снова коснувшись линка. – Корвин, отбой Гарибальди. Я справлюсь.

- Есть, коммандер.

- Новых кораблей нет? Ремонтники прибыли на Энтерпрайз?

- Да, коммандер, их уже встретили. И нет, новых прибывших нет.

- Хорошо, конец связи, - Иванова с еще большим сомнением оглядела Кирка, буквально источавшего сладость и дружелюбие, Спока, не выражавшего ничего, Чехова, опасливо изучавшего ее саму, и прочих, и вздохнула. – Что ж, тогда прошу за мной. И берегите карманы, господа – в такой толчее могут и обокрасть, - предупредила она.

- Невероятно, - произнес Маккой, молчавший до этого.

Среди прочих пришельцев и просто гостей станции, эти люди отличались какой-то наивностью во взглядах, решила Сьюзан.

Капитан Кирк – настолько красивый молодой мужчина, что у Сьюзан свело скулы. Спок – хоть и зеленый и с ушами, но довольно интересный тем, что… впрочем, интересный всем. Доктор, молчаливый, отчаянно голубоглазый. И Бестер… то бишь, Чехов, такой же наглый, такой же…

Иванова запретила себе даже думать о неприятном пси-копе, ведя людей через толпу веселившихся людей и инопланетян, и думая лишь о том, что она, в общем-то, не гид, а коммандер, что Шеридану стоило бы разобраться со своими делами побыстрее и вернуться, что спасением в данной ситуации была бы встреча с кем-то, кому можно было бы передать этих людей, что…

- Коммандер! – довольный, улыбающийся и до неимоверия раздражающий посол Моллари распахнул объятия, едва завидев Сьюзан. – Не сказать, как я рад встрече!

- Взаимно, посол, - вежливо ответила Иванова.

- О, у Вас новые друзья! – еще более воодушевленно провозгласил Лондо, раскрыв объятия Кирку и прочим. – Добро пожаловать в рай, друзья мои! Это самое чудесное место в галактике! Позвольте угостить вас рюмочкой отличного бревари? – Лондо, нимало не смущаясь, приобнял доктора Маккоя. – Мне кажется, Вам это бы было не лишне.

- Эм… посол, мы… - Кирк хотел вмешаться, но Лондо его опередил.

- Не волнуйтесь, друг мой, я верну Вашего друга в наилучшем виде!

- Посол, это не самая лучшая идея, - осторожно вставила Сьюзан, бесцеремонно прижатая к Лондо одной рукой, когда другой посол обхватил удивленного Маккоя.

- Жаль, что Вы на службе, коммандер, мы бы так чудесно повеселились! – заявил Моллари. – Вчера Вы…

- Кхм, посол! – перебила Сьюзан, порозовев.

- Ах, да, - спохватился тот. – Но ничего, продолжим на неделе. Пойдемте, - поманил он Маккоя, растерянно взглянувшего на Кирка, и когда тот кивнул, немного расслабившегося, - пойдемте, мой друг, я расскажу Вам о том, как я дважды стал вдовцом.

- Посол Моллари позавчера лишился двух жен, - пояснила Иванова, когда Лондо увел доктора за собой.

- О, нужно было бы выразить ему соболезнования, - заметил Кирк.

- Он центаврианин, - напомнила Иванова непонятливому гостю. – У них не поминки, а целый праздник – все центавриане на станции два дня празднуют и пьют как… Простите.

Спок приподнял бровь.

- Интересно, но нелогично, - сказал он.

- Какая уж тут логика, - согласилась Иванова.

- Коммандер, вот Вы где! – к ней приблизился ГКар. – Вынужден повторно просить Вас разобраться с центаврианами! Это переходит все мыслимые границы!

- Посол, я бы рада унять их веселье, но это не в моих силах, - Иванова прижала обе ладони к сердцу, состроив несчастное лицо. – Посол Моллари только что овдовел… дважды… - коммандер на миг зажмурила глаза, вспомнив невероятную попойку, которую Лондо закатил, едва узнав новость, и на которую коммандер обязана была явиться под страхом объявления войны Земле в случае отказа. Разумеется, это была шутка, но в каждой центаврианской шутке была лишь доля шутки, а огорчать посла Центавра Прайм не стоило. Хуже всего было не то, что Лондо безобразно напился и вырубился прямо на столе, решив в какой-то там по счету раз соединиться с богами, духами или черт знает чем, даже не то, что вокруг царило пьяное веселье и танцевали полуголые красотки, а то, что Вир, слегка навеселе, приобнимал коммандера и в красках расписывал ей о шести уровнях центаврианского секса. Не удивительно, что Сьюзан после такой нагрузки на нервную систему плохо спала, проснулась разбитой, страшно злой и с чудовищной силы похмельем, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы сегодня ей не пришлось бы снова пить, смотреть на танцы и слушать продолжение пикантных историй о половой жизни центавриан. – Боюсь, что это у него надолго.

- Вдовство? – без особой надежды уточнил нарн.

- Праздник, - измученно поправила Иванова. – Думаю, через неделю угомонятся.

- О-о-о! – застонал несчастный нарн. – У меня мигрень от этих воплей! – он помассировал виски и потряс головой. – Друг мой, - обратился он к Споку. – Если Вам когда-нибудь предложат присутствовать на похоронах центавриан – откажитесь.

- Это было бы невежливо, - не согласился вулканец.

- Как Вы заблуждаетесь! – возопил ГКар, ухватив Спока под локоть и уводя его в сторону. – Я расскажу Вам, как однажды я…

- Эм… коммандер! – Кирк поднял руку.

- Не беспокойтесь, капитан, - вмешалась Иванова. – С ним ничего не случится. В крайнем случае, оба напьются, - добавила она мрачно. – Так какие кристаллы Вы ищете?

- Дили…

- Коммандер! – к ним поспешно подошли двое – невысокая миловидная женщина с причудливым украшением на голове и миловидный молодой мужчина – абсолютно лысый, с таким же украшением на голове. – Коммандер, я делала запрос о состоянии дел на Земле, - обратилась к Ивановой женщина, - но мне сказали, что капитан Шеридан временно недоступен и находится в, цитирую, «состоянии нестояния». Я посмотрела в словаре земных выражений, это означает…

- Да, я знаю, что это означает, посол, - Иванова кивнула, не желая подставлять начальство перед гостями. – Это непереводимая игра слов. Посол Деленн, позвольте представить – капитан Кирк и его команда, - она широким жестом указала на Кирка и горстку людей. – Капитан, это посол Минбара Деленн.

Кирк немедленно расцвел улыбками и поклонился послу Деленн, после чего принял ее тонкую руку и коснулся ее губами.

- Посол.

- Капитан, - минбарка поклонилась ему и так же дружелюбно и его команде. – Господа.

- Эм… неловко просить Вас, Деленн, но Вы бы не могли оказать мне услугу? – Иванова сложила ладони у сердца.

- Конечно, Сьюзан, - заверила минбарка.

- Наши гости ищут кристаллы дилития, - произнесла Сьюзан громко и, наклонившись к ней чуть ниже, добавила: - а я понятия не имею, что это – еда, игрушки или какая-то религиозная атрибутика.

- С радостью помогу в поисках, - улыбнулась Деленн. – Ленниер, помоги, пожалуйста, капитану и команде найти кристаллы дилития на рынке.

Молчавший все это время лысый молодой мужчина поклонился женщине.

- Дилития? Как его найти?

- М-м-м… вера поможет, - ободряюще улыбнулась Деленн. – Я присоединюсь к вам через минуту.

- Свяжусь с Шериданом, как только смогу, - быстро произнесла Иванова минбарке, когда Кирк увел своих людей следом за Ленниером.

- Но эта фраза…

- Это непереводимая игра слов.

- Но он сможет стоять?

- Сможет. Просто немного принял на грудь в честь праздника…

- Принял на грудь? – Деленн беспомощно моргнула, пытаясь продраться сквозь дебри земных оборотов. – О, новая непереводимая игра слов, - догадалась она.

- Совершенно непереводимая, - заверила Иванова. – Простите, я… мне нужно на мостик – работа…

- Понимаю, - минбарка поклонилась и, взмахнув длинными рукавами одежды, ушла догонять Кирка, Ленниера и прочих.

- Господи, помоги! – взмолилась Иванова, возведя очи горе. – Это какой-то ад. Если еще хоть кто-нибудь ко мне пристанет…

- Коммандер, - раздался сладкий как отравленная патока мягкий голос очередной неприятности, - какой приятный сюрприз.

- Богом клянусь, если не уберетесь отсюда в течение десяти секунд… - Иванова резко развернулась, гневно взглянув на мужчину в черной форме с блестящим значком на груди и в черных перчатках.

- Коммандер, простите, но я, кажется, заблудился, - сообщил сбоку точно такой же голос. – Ой! – Чехов вздрогнул от неожиданности, увидев свою точную копию, но старше, мрачнее и даже как-то стильнее одетую.

Нервы доведенного до точки кипения коммандера не выдержали.

- …пройдет. Всего лишь небольшое переутомление, - донесся до нее голос Стивена.

- Вы уверены? – переспросил голос Шеридана. – Она чуть не задушила Бестера, разогнала всех центавриан в их сектор, пообещала всем дрази войну Алой и Белой розы, напугав их до полусмерти таким цветовым сочетанием, накричала на Вира, чуть не убила карманного воришку, расцарапала лицо Мордену… Стивен, да она в одиночку победила бы Теней!

- Капитан, это нервный стресс, - успокоил Франклин. – Чудо еще, что двойник Бестера как-то с ней справился. Кстати, а что он кричал Бестеру?

- Гарибальди сказал, что что-то по-русски и что-то… м-м-м… нецензурное. А, коммандер! – Шеридан помог девушке приподняться с кровати. – Как самочувствие, Сьюзан?

- Прекрасное, капитан, - поморщилась Иванова. – Извините за этот инцидент.

- Ну, что Вы! – заулыбался Шеридан, отчего коммандер захотела затолкать мучителя под ледяной душ и намариновать его в лимонах – до того он сиял. – Лондо еще никогда не был в таком восторге от похорон своих жен. Обещал лично Вам все сокровища Вселенной на ближайшую неделю в Зокало.

- Господи, - застонала Иванова, закрыв лицо ладонями, – только не опять!

- Боюсь, придется, - Шеридан улыбнулся еще шире, но чуть более сочувствующе. – В противном случае, он грозится жениться на Вас, а Вы знаете о том, как проходят центаврианские свадьбы.

- Спасибо, с меня лумати хватило, - заворчала Иванова.

Франклин с трудом подавил смешок, Шеридан закусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться в голос – все-таки, это действительно было уже слишком для нервной системы несчастной девушки.

- Даю Вам неделю отпуска для… в общем, разберетесь, - решил капитан.

- А гости? – вспомнила она, повалившись обратно на подушку.

- О, капитан Кирк нашел эти штучки… трилитий, кажется.

- Дилитий, - поправила она. – И что это?

- Какие-то бусы. Безделушка. Скупил все и заплатил алмазами, - Шеридан озадаченно потер лоб. – Не знаю, для чего ему это, но мало ли на свете чудаков.

- Они улетели?

- Два часа назад пропали со станции. Двойник Бестера просил передать Вам свое восхищение, а я нашел запись всего этого… м-м-м… процесса, - он протянул девушке инфокристалл.

- А Вы давно вернулись? – спросила она.

- Шесть часов назад, - Шеридан порозовел и почему-то отвел глаза.

- Но Деленн сказала… - Иванова даже села от такого заявления.

- Я был… у меня было тяжелое состояние… - Шеридан нахмурил брови и поджал губы. – Я… в общем, долгая история.

- Слишком много бревари, - нараспев пробормотал Франклин, делая вид, что он ни при чем.

- Так Вы!.. – едва не задохнулась от обиды Иванова. – А я-то!.. О-о-о, мужчины! Ненавижу! Придурки! – она хлопнулась на кровать и накрыла голову подушкой, из-под которой глухо донеслись русские ругательства, которые ни капитан, ни доктор, конечно, не поняли.

- Стресс, - развел руками Стивен.

- Прекрасно понимаю, - солидарно кивнул Шеридан, закатив глаза и вспоминая, как его крутило после второй бутылки в компании Лондо, после чего вырубило. И только Стивен знал, что капитан уже на станции, в отдельном боксе, явившийся не на Белой Звезде, а почему-то на минбарском транспортнике, без прохождения таможни, тайно, чтобы не встретить виновника торжества, но был схвачен именно им, опоен лучшим бревари из личных запасов Моллари, после чего все так же торжественно доставлен в лазарет к Франклину со строжайшим наказом не выдавать капитана и не портить честь его мундира. – Стивен, дай пару таблеток, - попросил капитан с плохо скрываемой тоской. – Лондо через час устраивает новую попойку в «Свежем воздухе» и обещал мне, что если я не приду…

- Капитан, слишком большая нагрузка на печень, - неодобрительно покачал головой Франклин, пряча улыбку, но выдавая таблетки. – Еще неделя?

- Неделя. Хорошо еще, что у Лондо умерло только две жены.

- Установка дилитиевых кристаллов завершена, капитан, - доложил Скотти.

- Отлично, тогда можно возвращаться, - Кирк выключил интерком и повернулся к Споку. – Удивительно, что они продавали дилитий как дешевые побрякушки.

- Действительно любопытно, капитан, - согласился вулканец. – Но мне не удалось увидеть рынок станции. Посол Нарна ГКар любезно пригласил меня к себе.

- Я так и не понял, вы в самом деле вместе медитировали по вулканским техникам? – приподнял брови Кирк.

- Именно так, капитан. Посол страдал от мигрени, нарнские техники медитации не помогали и я предложил провести традиционную вулканскую медитацию.

- Бога ради, не кричите Вы так! – поморщился стоявший рядом Маккой. – От последствий употребления этого бревари даже болеутоляющие не помогают. Я даже не помню, за что мы пили и в каком количестве.

- Зато Вы помните тех красавиц…

- Шесть уровней секса! – Маккой приложил ко лбу ладонь и застонал.

Кирк улыбнулся еще шире.

- Мистер Чехов, а Вы что скажете? – обратился он к навигатору.

- Ничего, сэр, - ответил тот. – Я должен был защитить честь женщины.

- Избив собственного двойника? – фыркнул Кирк.

- Он угрожал ей! – оскорбился тот. – И он пытался прочитать мои мысли без разрешения.

- Подтверждаю, - вставил Спок.

- Но вулканский захват на пси-полицейском – это немного… излишне, - аккуратно заметил Кирк.

- Я защищался и защищал коммандера Иванову, - без тени сожаления ответил Спок.

- Потрясающая женщина! – вздохнул Чехов.

- Очень красивая, - согласился Кирк.

- И телепат, – поддакнул Спок.

- Уверен, что она смогла бы и клингонов по стойке смирно построить, - мечтательно причмокнул губами Кирк. – Жаль, что у нас было так мало времени на знакомство. Уверен, что мы бы подружились, но… Мистер Чехов, варп-5, курс 224 отметка 9. Домой, джентльмены!

Иванова смотрела, как Чехов – тот, что помоложе и так смешно одетый, лупит свою копию – того, что постарше, всего в черном, наглого лощеного пси-копа, и тихо плакала от нежности. А когда зеленоватый ушастый коммандер с непроницаемым лицом коснулся плеча Бестера и тот кулем рухнул на пол, она поняла, что родилась в какой-то неправильной Вселенной, хотя свою родную станцию она все равно не променяла бы ни на каких чудиков.

Впереди маячила неделя обязательного возлияния с Лондо, рассказы Вира про все тонкости всех шести уровней центаврианских постельных игрищ и помоги боже ей все это вынести – личная жизнь коммандера были ни к черту, а тут все-таки шесть уровней…


End file.
